The present invention relates to a directivity display device, and method and more particularly to a display device and method capable of directly depicting the directivity of, for example, an antenna for radio or television, speaker, microphone or luminous body, on a CRT screen (cathode-ray tube) type oscilloscope with a polar or other coordinate representation method.
In the prior art, a method for detecting a directivity of a test object such as a speaker or an antenna has been proposed, which comprises the steps of rotating the test object progressively through a predetermined angle, measuring the level of an output signal being supplied from the test object at each angle of rotation, and plotting the total measured result corresponding to each position on polar coordinate graph paper. Further, in place of plotting the measured result, methods have been suggested to depict the measured result indicating the directivity by means of a rotating recorder.
However, the above conventional methods require a lot of time and human labor in measurement. More particularly, the former method further requires much labor in processing the measured results, and the latter method, another drawback is that the required equipment is rather complicated.